eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
Monks are people who have devoted their life to the study of the Vansir pantheon, the worship of the Heavenly Brothers and other academic pursuits. Some monastic orders focuses in on worship of one of the brothers, though most monastaries retain a balance of both sun and moon-worshippers. An important part of worship is gaining skill with the patron deity's favored weapon, and particularly skilled and pious monks may gain a holy bond, an umbilical cord to the divine through that weapon. Statistics * Hit Die: d8 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The monk uses Wisdom for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell list: Miracles of the Heavenly Brothers. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons and favored weapon of aligned deity. * Armor Proficiencies: Light armor and shields (not tower shields). * The Monk casts spells as a Wizard (memorization). * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features At first level, a monk knows all 0th level and 1st level Miracles of the Heavenly Brothers. When levelling up, the monk may choose 2 new miracles known. A monk can learn new miracles from scrolls, scriptures or other monks. Domain A monk is granted one domain at first level and can choose among the following domains, depending on which god they align most strongly with: * Boccob: Either Knowledge or Magic domain. * Pelor: Either Sun or War domain. Armored Caster A monk is able to wear light armor and use a shield (not tower shield) without incurring spell failure. Blessing At first level, the monk gains a blessing from his patron deity. At sixth level, the monk gains a second blessing. Blessings of Boccob * Eyes of the Moon - At 1st level: Permanent darkvision, no range limitation. At 6th level: Permanent See Invisibility. At 12th level: Permanent True Seeing * Secret knowledge - Gain access to a second domain. * Moonshroud - Gain ability to channel: For a duration of Intelligence modifier + 2 rounds, allies gain DR 1/-. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 monk levels (max DR 5/- at level 20). This stacks with any other untyped DR the creatures may have. Blessings of Pelor * Divine Grace - The monk gains a bonus to all saves equal to his Charisma modifier. * Divine Health - The monk gains immunity to all magical and non-magical diseases, and permanently increases his HD to d10. * Divine Radiance - The monk gains the ability to channel: For a duration of Charisma modifier + 2 rounds, allies gain a +1 divine bonus to attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 monk levels (max +5 at level 20). The monk also gains the ability to wear heavy armor. Divine Bond As the paladins weapon bond in the Core Rules, except effects may not be changed once chosen. The weapon recieving the bond must be a weapon of the patron deity's favored weapon. These effects are available: brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming , flaming burst, frost, frost burst, ghost touch, keen, merciful, returning and spell storing. Boon of the Brothers Both brothers now recognices the monk as a true devoted. And he thereby gets a boon from both. In effect he can now be affected by two divine buffs at the same time. Category:Classes